Anaxes Star Empire
History The Anaxes Star Empire, also known as the Third Empire of Man, is the last of the giants. For over 75,000 years the ASE stood firm and spanned the length of half the galaxy, all of the known galaxy. It is a legacy from the First and Second Empires of Man which were founded some 600,000 and 240,000 years ago respectively but fell to the onslought of internal and external forces. Imperial Retreate and Imperial Palatial City.jpg|The Imperial Retreat of Ouria The First Empire was founded when the Eighty Arc Ships landed and created the first 80 Planetary Colonies that humans inhabited in this Galaxy. Earth was destroyed in 2384 AD when an asteroid dubbed "Harbinger of Death" shattered the moon and caused the remnants of Lunar body to collide with Earth rendering the planet unihabitable. The Terran Federation decided that some would survive aboard the Arc Ships and the others would be evacuated to Mars. An unknown catastrophe struck the Sol System not long after the Arc Ships exited wiping out all of Humanity in the Mikly Way Galaxy. The History of the Past Can Be Found in "GALACTIC HISTORY", so I will not go into this. Anaxes had been a prosperous planet and system from whence it was settled by humans as it was rich in minerals and resouces that the growing Empires needed and that many just simply wanted. Wealth poured in and thus so did power and with power comes clout, and the Anaxes Aristocracy was quick to use it. Soon all major trade routes in the Core passed through the Anaxes Star System. Founding of the Anaxes Star Empire (ASE) Anaxes.jpg|The Anaxes Countryside With the end of the Second Empire of Man, Anaxes changed from human hands into the Tel Aran Collective's which was ruled by the Aranite people. Under Tel Aran's first century of occupation Anaxes suffered major economic setbacks as the trade routes were moved out into "loyalist" systems, and then the banning of self-government and finally zero regional autonomy, implimented under an Aranite Military Governor. Thus was the status quo for the next 45,000 years. But as with the end of the Empire of Man, the Tel Aran Collective imploded allowing for those pesky Anaxian Aristocrats to seize power in the vacuum left by the Military Governor. The Anaxes Star Empire was founded swiftly after centered on Presidium Citadel. A Tower Metropolis on the Anaxes' largest continent, Desolia. The City was tens of thousands of years old and shinned in the light. Council of Nine and the Civil War With the ASE now under the command of the Council of Nine (The Most Powerful Noble Families) they flurished in a new Golden Age of Wealth and Culture. Power seemed unending. Though it would not last... Presidium Citadel.png|Presidium Citadel The Common citizenry didn't like the Nobility having ultimate authority and it was clear to all they wouldn't bargain with a compromise and that they seemed only likely to listen to force. A Revolutionary Front was established in the neighboring system of Grandis under General Octavianus Velius Andronicus. For 30 years they fought the White Forces (Aristorcrats) while they were considered the Black Forces (Revolutionaries). The war seemed to be in favor the Whites but at the battle of Guardian III the Aristocrats best Admiral, Adm. Tiberius Avidius Trenico was killed essentially decapitating the White's military prowess. Soon the tide was turned against the Aristocrats, who one by one uprooted their families and fled from ASE. 47 years after it began the Civil War ended in a Black victory. The Anaxes Star Empire retained the name as General Octavianus Andronicus established the Imperial Family, the 12 Royal Houses, the Senate, the Assembly and the Military Council thus spreading power out amongst the elite while fooling the poor and common people into believing they had achieved what they wanted. Recent History For the past 103,000 years the ASE has grown, achieved its pinnacle in the 13th Era (13,000 years after its founding), maintained this until the 88th Era (88,000 years after its founding). Then the decline began as it was no longer capable of keeping its autonomous regions from declaring indepedence and gaining it. Most notably (and closest to Home) the Crimson Imperium (Centered on Astra), the Holy Order of Vatorica (Centered on Vatorica) and the Damos-Nael Brotherhood (Centered on Damos-Nael). Now in the 103rd Era the ASE is in its deaththroes clinging onto the prestige it once had. After two thousand years of war with the Holy Order of Vatorica, the military and its resources are exhausted and just 8 months ago a very fragile ceasefire was signed oboard the Space Station, Immunity in the Irondoors border region, within Anaxian Space. Under the new leadership of the Regent Kaiserine Johannah von Hohenzollern power seems to be returning with her competence, ability, prowess and fantastic skill to win the minds of all. She is widely respected throughout the galaxy as being exactly what the Star Empire needs if its even going to have a chance to survive. While her own son is also considered competent her nephew is in the imeediate succession and is too young to rule at age 15. Thus she is his regent since his parents (her brother and sister-in-law) were assassinated three years ago in the Red Day Massacre on Halcyon. Some say that RK Johannah should seize the throne for herself and allow for her son to succeed her, mainly because her nephew is a known spoiled brat and would be the opposite of the Star Empire's needs. She walks a thin line and no one seems to know her true intention as Regent Kaiserine. Time will only tell. Culture The Culture of the Anaxes Star Empire is very simple really. They are devout in their religion and stand firmly behind the Imperial Family as a civilization. Yes there are near constant scandals in the government but many claim that is because of the inept government that has ruled for much of the past 700 years. The culture is manner oriented and the people take offence to slobs and low lifes who won't do as society wishes and get a better life. They are a socialist minded, "Government should help us help ourselves" people who do depend and need the government for some things but want freedom (which they have much of) in other areas. Economy Imports *Machinery *Raw Materials *Luxury Goods Exports *Technology *Medicine *Culture Major Trading Partners *Tycharian Hegemony *Damos-Nael Brotherhood *Republic of Azure *Crimson Imperium *Directorate of Lithietir *Principality of Athocia *Principality of Chaesia Category:Civilizations